Nakama
by Durandall
Summary: A direct sequel to Outcast. School life goes on at Hikami Gakuen, and Kyon ponders his relationship with Haruhi, after all she's done for him... A Tanabata fic.
1. Part 1

Nakama

A Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu fanfiction

by Brian Randall

Disclaimer: The series begun with the light novel 'The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi'/'Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu' is the creation of Nagaru Tanigawa. No disrespect is intended with the creation of this work.

Note: This is a direct sequel to Outcast, in the vein of 'Distant Glimpses', though obviously a bit different at this point.

* * *

I've read that people cling to familiarity, or that touches of familiarity make adapting to a changed situation easier. People probably adapt regardless, but I can freely admit that certain factors had made adapting to a new school in the middle of a term much easier than it might have been. It didn't hurt in the slightest that my new classmates were welcoming, considerate people.

It also didn't hurt that certain details of my ancestry were a commonality I held with the school principal - though that had never come up directly. In fact, I'd only seen him twice. Once in passing, and once during a speech he gave to the student body about school-issued work permits.

The work permits were handy as well; many schools specifically forbade students from holding jobs while attending, so that more time would be spent on study. While I would have to admit that I could benefit from more time doing that, being able to work part time was an asset as well; my family had a meager income, and supplementing it was important to me.

That wasn't the only reason I didn't mind working, though.

Having study partners was a boon as well, but the things that were most precious to me, that let me enjoy school to the fullest, and consider it a truly pleasant place, were my friends.

Koizumi, who I only met at that school. Asahina-san, who came from Kitago when I left. Nagato, who came with her.

And most importantly, Haruhi, who dragged those two with her when she rejected the behavior of Kitago's students - on my behalf.

The only thing to dislike about it was that such a noble act engenders a debt that might never be repaid. I really had to wonder what I could ever do that would be equal to that.

But that aside, the days passed in a comfortably pleasant blur, even despite the study I had to devote to the subjects I didn't excel at. Which was all of them, save history and grammar.

* * *

"Lucky for you two again!" Nozomu declared, winking at Haruhi and myself, when we got to keep our seats on the window row. Of course, the seating order alternated boy and girl, and the teacher switched it around to prevent anyone maintaining the same seat in any case - but it worked out that Haruhi and I got the same seats we had in our previous classroom.

"If that kind of luck worked for the lottery, I'd be wealthy!" Haruhi declared with a laugh, as we traded desks. "It's too bad it doesn't seem to work that way."

"The lottery would be quite nice," I had to agree. "Then I wouldn't need to study anymore."

"Well, if you'd just turn lazy, maybe it's for the best you don't win," Haruhi scolded me gently.

So for the remaining time until summer vacation, I would get to enjoy the best seat in the classroom. Certainly, that was not a thing to complain about!

I shrugged and checked my watch. "That all being said, I'd have to play in order to have a chance of winning, which presents a difficulty. I'm not much for taking gambles in any case," I remarked. "And I don't think I can cover my cleaning duties today and also get to work on time."

Class representative Munemoto raised his eyebrows on hearing that. Nozomu did as well, tapping her lower lip thoughtfully. Around us, once they'd switched desks, our classmates were already either gathering cleaning supplies or making their way out of the room to head home.

"You work together though, don't you?" he wondered.

"In the same place," Haruhi corrected, though she nodded anyway.

"Can't be helped!" he said with a shrug. "Alright - I'll trade with you, Kyon. If I cover you, will you take an equal number of days from me in the future?"

Ah, yes. The one imperfection in an otherwise flawless high school existence: that nickname.

It was a small enough price to pay, however.

"I would be in your debt, noble class rep," I agreed, bowing to the bespectacled boy.

"Same deal, Haruhi-chan?" Nozomu asked, though her eyes were on the class rep as she blushed faintly.

Haruhi made a face at that, and it took me a moment to realize she was biting back a laugh. "I know it's a real burden, Nozomu-chan, but I'd be appreciative," she agreed, grinning.

"Alright - don't be late, and work hard!" our classmate declared.

"We will!"

We bowed together and quickly made our way to the reclaimed club room. Our club usually only met every other day, due to the work schedule, and so on alternate days, we misappropriated it as a changing room. Haruhi went first, taking off the Kitago uniform she hadn't been able to replace yet and putting on more casual work clothes. Once she was done, I stepped in and followed suit, carefully folding up my Hikami Gakuen uniform and stowing it in my bag to put on the sturdier but more worn t-shirt and jeans.

The hall monitor gave us only a glance in passing on our way out, having seen our permits many times before, and not long after that we reached the station and boarded our train.

"On schedule," Haruhi said with a nod, when we crowded on with a number of other students heading home.

In fairness, the trains hadn't been off schedule since last month's earthquake in the Miyagi prefecture, and that was for the sake of caution instead of any actual damage. Even the Shinkansen was still running.

I nodded back, but there were too many people piled up like boxes in a back room to make real conversation. Historically, I knew people had been crowded together more tightly than this when they moved from place to place, but there was a difference I only seldom thought of. Long ago, as tightly as people might be packed, they would tend to be from the same walk in life.

Criminals would crowd together to face judgment almost as tightly as nobles pressed together to watch a show. Soldiers would form tight formations, and farmers might pack together during festivals.

But in that day and age, in a train, an officer worker and a government official, or a student and a police officer could be pressed just as close. Even being accepted and accepting the friends that I had made, the thought didn't simply vanish.

I couldn't let myself be dragged down by those thoughts anymore, though; just like the train, society was moving forward. The past was moving away like a distant station. Still relevant, but not nearly as much.

When we disembarked, such thoughts were still going through my head, and Haruhi gave me a strange look.

"Distracted?" she asked. "Thinking if there might be life on the newly discovered moon of our ninth planet?"

"Just thinking about the future," I answered. "Which planet was that, again?"

She snorted, giving me a smile. "Pluto," she informed me dryly. "The proposed name is Charon, but they still have to confirm that it exists. Yuki gets some astronomy newsletters, so I read about it just last night.

"So current events are interesting as well! But, I suppose thinking about the future is much better than spending all your time thinking about the past!"

"I'm thinking about that, too," I assured her. She nodded absently, quickly catching sight of Koizumi.

"Ah! There you are!" she pronounced, waving to him.

He shrugged from where he had been waiting with an easy smile. "I went ahead," he admitted, "but I ended up on the same train, so I suppose there was no point to it!"

"Well, we still have a few minutes, but let's not be late," I said, glancing at my watch again. Not for the first time, I had to add, "And thanks to you, Koizumi, for helping us get work with you."

"It's not glamorous," he said with another depreciating shrug. "But it is work!"

That was for certain... The large department store that was our workplace quickly loomed before us, though we all went around the back, along with some other arriving co-workers. Once we entered through the back door, we gathered our work clothes - gloves for Koizumi and I, and a floral-patterned smock for Haruhi. She made a face at her outfit before shrugging.

"Work hard!" she declared, before marching to the door leading to the front of the store.

"You, too!" I called back to her before she vanished from earshot. Of course, where Koizumi and I had the rather dull task of unloading trucks as they came to the rear of the building, Haruhi's role was helping customers find various items. She wondered at the evident choice at one point, and I had tactlessly blurted out that it was simply a business plan to put the attractive one among the three of us out front.

Haruhi groused about it, saying she'd rather have worked beside Koizumi and I, but ultimately accepted the role, her cheeks red from my careless words. Then again, she didn't mind attention on her very much. I actually didn't mind unloading things and avoiding the public eye, and because it was a simple task, it left my mind free to contemplate other things. Koizumi as well, though he frequently let his thoughts escape his mouth, seemingly unaware.

The first of those had been musing that he wasn't actually insulted by my comment, comparing him to Haruhi as 'less attractive.' I would guess that he himself would be considered appealing - certainly, the girls at our school seemed to think so - but my interests went in an entirely different direction, so I could only shrug apologetically and move to the next box when he mentioned it.

* * *

After the day's work was complete, I was almost entirely worn out. I'd rather have been able to idle about, but my family had only so much money to work with, and that meant every bit helped. Koizumi parted ways with us at the train station, and Haruhi followed me the much shorter distance to my home.

That had become an entirely common incident, as well. When the group of us were together, we studied, but on days we had work, Haruhi and I studied together.

Once we boarded the train, it was even more crowded than the earlier trip - packed with salary-men on the way home, and students finished with late club activities. Haruhi and I ended up pressed together, but the trip was brief, and when we reached the station nearest my house, we both stretched widely. It would have been especially pleasant if I could sit down and nap, but that wasn't a possibility.

Glancing at me sidelong, Haruhi demanded, "Give me your bag!"

"I moved heavy things all day," I countered.

"So haven't you done as I said and worked hard? Doesn't that mean you've earned a break?"

I shrugged, hiding a small smirk. "But now, thanks to working at this job so often, I've become inured. Indeed, the weight of my school bag is feather light compared to how it was before we started working!"

"Then you won't mind carrying _my_ bag?" she asked shrewdly.

Aha, she was sharp. Still, the pain of carrying extra weight was nothing compared to my mother's sharp reminders that I should make such a sacrifice for someone like Haruhi willingly. "Alright," I agreed, taking her bag without hesitation, briefly surprising her.

She scowled, but her eyes betrayed her amusement.

"Anyway, Koizumi and I got to sit between workloads; you've been on your feet non-stop," I added.

"Fine, fine," she tried to grumble.

"Though, our job is relatively boring. Was yours interesting?" I prompted.

"Just keeping things on the shelves neat and pointing customers toward stuff," she sighed. "I'd like to work in the record department - that would be nice, but I don't have a record player at home anymore. I miss some of my old albums, so it would be kind of fun to tell people where to find things."

I hadn't thought of that; our family listened to the radio when we wanted music, and that was the extent of it. "Did you have a lot of records?" I wondered.

"A few," she allowed. "My parents gave me a copy of David Bowie's _Ziggy Stardust_ - that's my favorite, by far."

I recalled her singing 'Starman' to herself at one point, so nodded sympathetically. I didn't really even know how to work a record player, myself.

Shaking her head, she changed the subject slightly, adding, "But I don't have enough seniority to work in that section yet; evidently it's a coveted part of the store. I get stuck with vacuums, mostly. Telling people which bags go with whatever model they have or whatever..."

I hadn't meant to remind her of what she'd given up, as it made the mood a bit more morose. I had been curious, though I did regret the mood. However, shortly after that we reached my house, where my sister was anxiously peeking out the window in expectation of our arrival. "Kyon-kun!" my sister exclaimed, until redirected.

Attacking with a ferocity that Napoleon himself would have respected, she charged through the door at me - Haruhi intercepted my sister's tackling hug with ease. Hefting her in the air, she spun in place, wearing the momentum down as steadily as a Soviet winter, leaving me unscathed.

After working my body as hard as I had already, that reprieve was quite welcome! Even better, her infectious positive energy attached itself to Haruhi without delay, driving away the ominous mood for the moment.

"Ahaha, Haru-nee!" my sister cheered. "Come inside before mom ruins dinner!"

"I heard that!" my mother called from the kitchen. "Well, anyway - come in, Haruhi-chan! I've just started making dinner-"

"Ah, pardon my intrusion," Haruhi answered back with cheerful formality, stepping through the doorway. "You'll let me help, right?" Haruhi asked, setting my sister down at the same time I put our bags on the floor. Of course, Haruhi wouldn't accept 'no' for an answer, so it wasn't much of a request.

"Well, it seems that even my own daughter knows that my cooking isn't half as good as yours!" my mother replied, peeking through from the kitchen with a happy smile. "Kyon-kun-"

"I know the drill," I returned.

"Don't take too long!" my mother admonished, as Haruhi winked at my sister and stepped into the kitchen to help with cooking.

"Imouto, don't give them any trouble," I reminded her, before heading to the bathroom to wash the sweat of work off.

As much as my muscles delighted in the soothing warmth of the water, I didn't linger long in the bath. After changing from my work clothes to a clean pair of jeans and shirt, my sister and I set the table together, just in time for Haruhi and my mother to bring the meal out.

"Ah, thanks for letting me join you for dinner," Haruhi added, ducking her head when my mother insisted we should eat. My father worked late, so would have to make do with leftovers, but as he said, when they were of such fine quality, he couldn't complain.

"It's _my_ pleasure to have your help in the kitchen!" my mother insisted. "Some day, Haruhi-chan, you'll make a wonderful bride!"

Haruhi's reaction was both melancholy and pleased at that - conflicted between those two ideals. She ducked her head and blushed, but I could see a hint of some other thought distracting her. "T-thank you," she managed.

It was only after my mother insisted she join us for dinner after working that I'd come to realize that Haruhi was not particularly used to being thanked for anything at all! Well, my mother was working very hard on ensuring Haruhi had enough exposure to gratitude, while making time to somehow chide my own efforts as insufficient.

After enjoying fare finer than I suspect Ieyasu himself enjoyed during his rule, Haruhi and I retreated to the living room to work on our homework, my little sister joining in. "Really," my mother said, as she took care of the dishes, "after all you do to help tutor Kyon, I feel I owe you more!"

Later, once we were done with homework, and my father had a chance to wash and enjoy his own dinner, he clapped his hands together and declared that it was time to give Haruhi a ride home.

"Unless you want to stay here!" my mother teased. "You're practically a daughter to us anyway!"

This made even Haruhi blush. "B...but without me, Yuki and Mikuru-chan will eat only takeout," she managed. "I have to look out for them, too!"

"Well, alright," my mother allowed with a pout.

It was already implicit that I'd join Haruhi for the ride back to her apartment, which had come in handy for my father on one occasion, when our aging family car got a flat tire. Haruhi and I climbed into the back seat together, and she stifled a yawn.

On the drive back, my father asked, "Haruhi-chan, who do you think will win the season?"

"Are you looking for betting tips?" I asked. "You know mom hates that."

"It's just five hundred yen in the pool," he said defensively. "But if we win, I'll treat the entire family to dinner out- Including Haruhi-chan, of course!"

That was a sufficient bribe to bite my tongue around my mother!

"Ah, that's a lot of pressure!" Haruhi protested, though she blushed at my father's praise of her analysis. She did have a good eye for who was likely to win. "Um, but the Braves have won the last three years - I think their luck is going to run out soon, and even if he makes MVP again, Yamada Hisashi-san isn't at his peak anymore."

"He's done well for himself as a pitcher though. Hmm, so you think that Yomiuri will finally avenge themselves?" my father posed, raising his eyebrows. "The odds won't pay well for that bet, but a win is a win..."

"Nah, I don't think the Giants are even going to make it this season," Haruhi determined. "I'd say the Swallows are going to take their first win this year."

"Let's hope that's true! If they make it, you can even pick where we go!" my father said enthusiastically. "Of course, that means you must join us to watch the game on television!"

"Ah... Alright," Haruhi agreed, unable to keep from smiling. "That does sound fun."

The me of a few weeks - and one high school - prior would not have believed that days like this might ever happen. And the me of the time of that transition would have thought that such optimism was in the realm of fantasy. But these scenes had become pleasantly routine, in reality.

After reaching Nagato's house, Haruhi climbed out of the car, and I stepped out with her. Part of the reason was so that I could ride in the front on the way back, but it was also my mother's insistence that I 'be a gentleman' and ensure Haruhi was completely inside before leaving. She reached the door and turned to wave goodbye- I waved back, and then she stepped inside and was gone.

After that, well ... it wasn't a fantasy, and so I had to admit that there were significantly worse ways to spend a day!

* * *

What was just related is how many of my high-school days after moving to Hikami Gakuen went. They were almost idyllic, and there was little to complain about. They weren't perfect, but they were what I had to consider good - a stable period, if not quite a golden age.

The next day, Haruhi and I had cleaning duty, as we no longer had the excuse of work - but that was a welcome change, as the difficulty was significantly lower. Class rep Munemoto and Nozomu seemed a little saddened, for some reason, but we owed them in any case.

Once we were done cleaning - a breeze, with Haruhi's energy - we retreated to our club room. Upon arrival, Koizumi was banished to wait in the hall with me until Haruhi finished changing. As he stood in the hall, he put one hand on the opposite shoulder and moved that arm in a big circle. "I have to admit," he said with a rueful chuckle and a shake of his head, "you're able to bear up through our work a bit better than I am!"

"Only because that's the sort of thing I did over Golden Week," I replied with a shrug. "Just don't overdo it and you'll be fine."

"Even though I was able to get us the interviews, thanks to my uncle, I believe at work I should call you 'sempai'!"

Somehow, from him, that felt strangely annoying. "Please, don't," I said, holding up a hand to ward the thought off. "We're students in the same year and we've worked together the same amount. I think I'm unready to take responsibility for a kohai."

Whatever response he had to make was lost as Haruhi opened the door, eyebrows raised almost to the edge of her stewardess cap.

"Come in," she ordered, putting hands on her hips.

At first, I thought her insistence on wearing the costume was a curious quirk- She modeled it herself the original time, as I'd suggested. After that, Asahina-san wore it a time or two, but shortly after that point, Haruhi had worn it exclusively. Asahina-san didn't particularly mind, though every time Haruhi allowed us back into the clubroom after changing, she would remark:

"Ah, Suzumiya-san, that costume is cute!"

Of course, the upperclassman who made this remark was - herself - adorable, shaking her head gently, with both hands balled into fists below her chin as she cheered Haruhi's change of dress.

The costume consisted of a sort of short-sleeved blazer, a miniskirt that probably touched on the edges of what the school would permit in terms of shortness, the cap, and a sort of fluffy neckerchief. "It would be nice if we had more costumes," Haruhi mused, shrugging, before she shook her head.

Unshakable as always, Nagato sat at one side of the room, next to the shelf she seemed to have decided it was her personal duty to fill with books. She was as steadfast as a samurai piling up trophies from defeated duelists, and approached that self-assigned task with the same dedication I would have expected from one of those ancient warriors.

At a glance, today's title was evidently an English publication: 'Tuck Everlasting.'

I wondered if my skills would ever get to the point where I could casually read a book in another language like she did? The thought didn't hold my attention long, though. Despite Haruhi wearing the costume, it was Asahina-san who prepared the tea and served it - quite pleased at the skill Haruhi had taught her.

Considering how well she had applied herself, I felt her happiness was warranted! Certainly, I didn't think I could do the job nearly as well.

My attention circled around to Haruhi's costume again anyway - and it wasn't just because it looked good on her, though that much was true in any case. Without making any fuss or announcement, as we were relaxing before beginning our assignments, Nagato silently adjusted her glasses and set her cup down before rising.

Haruhi watched curiously as the other girl went to the room's small storage cabinet and opened it - revealing a small potted bamboo plant.

"What's this?" Haruhi exclaimed. "Rather, I know what it is - but why do you have it? Do you know what today is?"

Well, the question wasn't aimed at me, but I happened to recall. It wasn't a particular historical event, but it was still a holiday of sorts.

"Yes," Nagato said quietly. "You said, 'Our club should have a bamboo to celebrate,' so I acquired this for all of us."

Haruhi looked mildly surprised. "From when we were watching that special on festivals? Well, it was a kid's show, but how much do you recall about the holiday? I gather than your family wasn't big on them..." She trailed off, and I think both of us realized that this might have been Nagato's way of trying to celebrate it; certainly, even if her family were wealthy, they were quite distant.

Koizumi's eyebrows rose, while Asahina-san became curious. "I must have missed that show. Um ... it's a nice enough plant," she offered. In fairness, it wasn't flowering, and bamboo isn't the most spectacular example of plant life, especially when there's just the one stalk. "Bamboo, isn't it? But what is important about today?"

Haruhi frowned thoughtfully, her gaze lingering on Nagato - perhaps thinking the same things I was about the other girl's family. "Well ... it's an important day to me," she offered. "Hmm, it's mostly celebrated by children, though in some places they have proper festivals - Kyon, you know it, don't you?"

"Tanabata," I answered. "Is that right?"

"Yes!" Haruhi agreed, pleased that I knew. I nodded and mulled over her costume as Haruhi patiently explained the story of Orihime and Hikoboshi to Asahina-san. She finally concluded, "...and there is also a tradition of tying your wishes to the bamboo to see if they will receive and grant your wishes!"

"I remember this tradition," Koizumi supplied, nodding.

Haruhi shook her head and turned an expectant stare on Nagato. The nearly eternally silent girl softly explained, "I have never celebrated this tradition before. It seemed ... unique."

"Well..." Haruhi hesitated only a moment before nodding and putting the plant where it would receive light from the window. "We'll have to do that together now, then! I'm surprised at you just jumping into it - but excellent work! Though, I wonder ... how did you even get it here?"

"Yesterday," Nagato answered in a voice barely louder than a breath. Even behind the lenses of her glasses, I thought I could detect some of that rare happiness she showed me long ago - when she paid for my library card. A debt I still had to make up, come to think of it...

Haruhi seemed to be thinking similarly, but if celebrating Tanabata with Nagato could help repay that, I'd be glad to!

"Well done!" Haruhi cheered. "Okay, on that note, I think we should each write two wishes down and tie them to this bamboo!" She hesitated a moment. "Hmm, we have construction paper and scissors, so I guess we can make our own tanzaku- Here, Mikuru-chan, Yuki, since the two of you have never done this before, I'll show you how it's done!"

With her characteristic energy, Haruhi grabbed the supplies and set to work.

While still cutting his own tanzaku out, Koizumi mused, "With so many options, what could we wish for?"

"They're wishes - there's no limits!" Haruhi declared, before pausing. "Actually - I already know what Kyon will wish for. So, everyone, at least _one_ wish must be a selfish wish, for yourself!"

I supposed that wish from me _was_ a given, wasn't it?

"Right!" Haruhi decided, nodding firmly. Once the tanzaku were cut and arrayed, she added, "Of course, we must have a contest to see who gets their wishes granted first. If someone wishes for something difficult for the world that may take a long time, it's only reasonable to make another wish for something that's easier to grant, isn't it? Otherwise it will be a very tedious challenge!"

It didn't take long for our wishes to be gathered up, and Haruhi and Nagato tied them all carefully in place with bits of yarn- All matter of arts-and-crafts supplies had come with the club room.

I wished for the obvious thing, so my 'equality for everyone' was offset by my 'own my own house'. Haruhi's were 'world peace' and 'to time travel, befriend an esper, or see amazing alien worlds and adventures'. Koizumi wished for 'prosperity' and 'my family to remain healthy'. Asahina-san wanted 'everyone to be happy' and 'to get better at domestic tasks', which made me wonder how well she understood the exercise. Nagato had wished for 'tranquility', which I thought was the same thing that Haruhi wished for and 'to stay with my friends'.

Waggling her finger at them gently, Haruhi admonished, "Mikuru-chan, I can teach you those things, and Yuki, we're not going to abandon you any time soon! That wish is practically cheating, since you'll win first for sure!"

"That was clever of her," Koizumi remarked, spreading his hands in a shrug. "You did say it was a contest, didn't you?"

Haruhi shook her head and sighed. "I guess I did," she mused, a bit wistfully.

He gaze went to the hanger that held her school uniform. School policy was to require that a student wore a uniform, but in cases like hers where a new uniform hadn't been obtained yet, the one from a previous school would do. Of course, without her parents to provide for her... Of course, that was the reason for Haruhi choosing to take a part time job.

For myself, such a task was somewhat optional. The reality of the situation was that Haruhi had done some incredible things on my behalf, and she would not have ended up in such a situation if it weren't for _me_. So when she mentioned looking for part time work, I wanted to help her; even if I didn't _need_ to work part-time, it did help my family out. She was fiercely independent, and even if Nagato gave her a place to stay, she wasn't going to accept it as charity.

That meant that among their household, Haruhi did the lion's share of the chores, and as she'd confided to me in exasperation, Asahina-san's cooking was worse than my mother's, and Nagato was simply too lazy to make more than the most simple curry. She didn't really give me the impression that she actually minded; that gave her an opportunity to prove herself by ensuring that they ate properly, and enjoyed a greater variety.

Still, because she was also contributing to her share of groceries when she could, she hadn't saved enough to buy a uniform.

It was at that point, pondering her somewhat happy, yet also melancholy expression, that I had an epiphany.

Haruhi wore the stewardess outfit because she didn't like wearing her Kitago uniform. There was a time when she would have reveled in having an excuse to dress differently and stand out, but that had passed, and she wanted the same uniform as anyone else. Of course, even if Asahina-san or Nagato were to offer, she wouldn't accept a gift.

The pair of them would probably be willing to make the offer, and after what Haruhi had done to keep their household neat, they would consider it more than a fair trade. But that didn't matter in the slightest if Haruhi herself felt she couldn't accept it. My mother _might_ have been able to convince Haruhi to accept such a gift, but even with my income added to the household, our budget was tight. Most of what I made went to support our aging car.

So ... Haruhi was stuck wearing the uniform of a school she now found distasteful, until she managed to save up enough somehow, and I was powerless to help her.

I suddenly felt I understood her melancholy, but also felt even more indebted to the uncle that had granted me my own uniform as a gift.

"Ah," Haruhi realized, looking at the clock as the school's chime rang. "Well - Koizumi-kun, Kyon, you can go ahead, since I have to change."

"Alright," we agreed, shrugging to one-another.

There was an unavoidable sense of regret when we parted, no matter how I wracked my brain to mend the situation.

* * *

I drifted into wakefulness in an unfamiliar place. I wasn't in my bed, being woken up by my sister, but instead sitting on a park bench in an odd position. While I would normally get cold in such a situation, sleeping on a park bench sitting upright, I had an unexpected source of warmth curled up next to me.

Sleeping as peacefully as I felt I must have been a moment ago, her expression more charming than usual, was Haruhi. For reasons I couldn't fathom, my arm was about her, and she was leaning into me, eyes closed as her soft breath drew in and out, one hand folded neatly against my chest. She shifted her shoulders a tiny bit, and I couldn't resist the temptation to reach out and brush a stray hair back, behind her ear.

Her eyes fluttered open as she blinked at me in a dazed exhaustion, before her face scrunched up in confusion. Pushing herself free of me, she scratched her head curiously before allowing a great yawn to escape and stretching her arms over her head. I recovered my own arm from where it had been curled around her and turned to look forward.

The area seemed vaguely familiar to me; a scene like one I must have walked past on Haruhi's 'mystery search' while chatting with Asahina-san. It was too late in the season, even in this odd dream, for cherry blossoms. Haruhi huffed a small sigh when she looked down at herself and recognized her Kitago uniform- For myself, though I had not thought of it, I realized I was wearing my Hikami Gakuen uniform still.

Neither of us said anything for a long moment, until Haruhi frowned, raising a hand to pinch her cheek - scowling.

"Have I hit my head?" I wondered, looking at her askance.

"I don't _think_ this is a dream, but I have no idea how I got here," Haruhi replied, looking at me askance. "And I don't suppose you do, either? Because this would be a pretty astounding prank, but I can't imagine how you'd pull it off!"

"There must be some explanation for how we came to wake up on a park bench," I answered thoughtfully, rubbing my chin.

Haruhi smacked one small fist decisively into the opposing palm. "Alright!" she declared. "We're going to find a newspaper - see how much time has passed between today and Tanabata."

That seemed reasonable enough in this seemingly inexplicable situation, so I agreed, and we climbed to our feet. Haruhi's eyes were shining with excitement, but somehow, far less than I would have expected from what I would have guessed her reaction to be when we both attended Kitago.

She gave me a strange look after setting into motion, leading us down a path out of the park we were in.

"You're not as enthusiastic about this as I would have expected," I said, prompted by her questioning gaze.

"Well, we could be having a grand adventure," she counted. "But we might also have been drugged, or something, and missed work- I'll be quite upset if we lose our jobs over this!"

...that idea hadn't even occurred to me. "Responsibility does put a bit of a damper on the mystery," I mumbled in agreement, frowning. "Drugged, though? Could that have happened?"

She touched a fingertip to her lower lip, frowning thoughtfully. "I'll be upset if it did. We may have been hypnotized, too - but that's impossible unless we willingly accepted it."

"That raises even more questions," I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Maybe we were abducted by aliens?" she posed. "They just put us back when they were done and wiped our memories? I'd be very upset at that, though! How can we meet and play with them, and maybe look to them for guidance to resolve this world's issues, if they make us forget afterward!"

I scratched my head and tried to consider that, but the situation was too daunting for me to fully comprehend. I had enough difficulty trying to study for any subject beyond history without Haruhi's help!

She paused at the edge of the path, as it met the sidewalk. There was a newspaper vending machine there, and Haruhi frowned at it through the glass.

"Looks like they haven't changed the papers in a while," I said thoughtfully, looking at the day.

"In _three years_," Haruhi retorted dryly. Her eyes suddenly shot wide as I double-checked, realizing she was correct. "We- We've somehow gone _back in time_!" she exclaimed, hopping in excitement. "Kyon, do you realize what this _means_?"

I was too busy trying to understand _how_ we went back in time. Thinking of Haruhi's earlier gesture, I followed suit, pinching the back of one hand. It hurt enough for me!

"How did this happen?" I marveled.

"I don't- I don't _know_," she said. "But we have to go- Quickly, come with me!"

She burst into a run, and I was hard-pressed to follow her. With her athletic ability, she had to restrain herself; if pinching my hand weren't enough, I was ragged and exhausted from the run!

"They're not here yet," she groused, while I heaved for breath and only slowly absorbed our surroundings. We'd run quite a few blocks - people we'd passed didn't seem to give us much more heed than any other pair of running students.

"Who?" I asked.

She stamped a foot and shook her head, grabbing a familiar gate with one hand- Ah, I _did_ recall this place. We'd been here once before; the back entrance to East Middle School.

"Three years ago- Well, no. Actually _today_, I came here. That is ... the me of three years ago," she clarified, giving me a frustrated glance. "And that younger me met two people - a boy and a girl. They told me some things I ... didn't pay complete attention to at the time. I've wondered who they were and wanted to meet them again - and now we have a chance to do that!"

"Okay," I said, frowning as I stood up, wiping the sweat from my brow with my handkerchief. "Do you suppose they were time travelers?"

"I'm _sure_ they were," she said adamantly. "They were waiting inside the gate when I got here, so climb over the gate and open it for me!"

"_You_ climb over the gate," I admonished her gently, one hand going to the side where my stitch was still fading. "You're a better athlete."

Plucking the hem of her skirt with one hand, Haruhi's eyebrows rose. "Are you trying to see under my skirt?" she prompted.

"I'll climb the gate," I corrected myself, blushing faintly. Even if I was tired, I should have been more considerate, shouldn't I? My mother would scold me, for certain.

I was clambering over the fence before I reconsidered my thoughts. My mother would be much more upset about me breaking into a school, wouldn't she? Or would she be supportive enough of Haruhi that she actually would be more upset that I hadn't helped?

Well, unless my memories were off, I evidently had at least three years before it would be an issue, didn't I?

After dropping to the ground inside the gate, I undid the heavy latch and threw myself into hauling the weighty thing open. It was a good thing I kept my muscles in shape with those boxes at work! Even so, Haruhi helped eagerly, squeezing through as soon as it was wide enough to fit her.

She paused once we were both inside, surveying the area around us. It was deserted, which was probably for the best. A security guard, or the teacher on duty at the moment would have gotten us in quite a bit of trouble!

Between our gate and the school was a path, to one side of which was the school's track. The lawn inside it was pristine, invitingly green; if it were shady, I would have gravitated to it in an instant and happily napped beneath a tree.

"They're not here," Haruhi said slowly, looking around.

"What do they look like?" I asked, leaning back against the gate we'd left rolled partially open.

"The girl had hair in ribbons and a uniform I didn't recognize, and the boy..." She trailed off after glancing toward me, blinking rapidly. "...oh."

I frowned, looking over at her. She was the only girl in sight with ribbons in her hair. I was the only boy at all - it didn't take me long to make a guess. "If we've time traveled, somehow, does that mean your younger self met both of us in the past?"

"I think so," Haruhi said slowly, leaning against the gatepost, leaving the gap between us as she frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "My younger self probably won't get here for a bit. But how did we get here?"

"That's what I'd like to know," I replied, shrugging.

Neither of us had an immediate answer. On the other hand, we were involved in a true mystery! Exactly the kind of thing she'd wished for! "I guess this means you won the Tanabata contest," I remarked. "Even before Nagato-san - by three years, even!"

She turned to stare at me before rolling her eyes, though she smiled as she looked away. "Dummy," she chastised me gently. "You think _that's_ what's important?"

"But maybe that's it?" I posed. "You made a wish, and it was granted by Orihime and Hikoboshi?"

Taken slightly aback, her smile faded. "I suppose that _is_ true," she agreed thoughtfully. "Hmm, does that mean that world peace will come, too?"

I couldn't complain if that were true; at that date, the war in Vietnam had ended only a few months prior. We mulled that over for a period, considering the implications. "What do we do, though?" I wondered. "We got to time travel, because of your wish ... does that mean that once we meet your younger self, we get to go back?"

"I-" She cut herself off, shifting her hands to her hips as she pursed her lips thoughtfully. After a pause, she slowly said, "I _hope_ so. But we could also take advantage of things and rewrite history, couldn't we? Think of it - Kitago hasn't even finished being built yet! We could ensure that Asakura and her stupid book never got into the school!"

"We could arrange things to discriminate against her?" I asked, frowning. "And if we did that, wouldn't we have lost our chance to meet Koizumi-kun?"

"Damn," Haruhi cursed, frowning. "Well - there's no reason we couldn't meet him anyway! We know where to find him, after all! In any case, it seems a shame to waste this opportunity!"

"I wish I had memorized winning lottery numbers," I agreed. "My younger self could use them. Ah, or horse racing results. Well, I could tell my father who wins the Japan Series for the next three years."

"Hankyu Braves," Haruhi agreed with a chuckle. "But..."

I looked over to her as she stared at the field. "But?" I prompted.

She shook her head. "I'm not ... sure that's the right thing to do," she mumbled, frowning. "Even if we could stay at Kitago, I'd still have my disagreement with ... my parents."

I normally would lack the courage to broach such a topic with Haruhi, but due to the unreal circumstances, I felt I could be more earnest than I typically was. We were already in the past - able to change the fabric of history itself, if we so chose!

Strange that it motivated me to try and change the present ... but then, isn't that what history does anyway? So emboldened, I suggested, "But then you wouldn't have to hate your uniform, at least. Even if you didn't stay with your parents..."

"Huh?" she wondered, blinking. "Eh- Well, I was really happy when I got this - for what it represented," she explained, plucking at the fabric of her blouse.

"But you'd be happier just blending in with everyone else, though, right?" I prompted, when she fell silent.

"What?" she asked, dropping the pinched cloth and regarding me in confusion. "No - that's stupid," she corrected with a small smile and shake of her head. "Standing out is fine, and I even have an excuse - I don't like people being judged for things that are beyond their control, but if someone excels or is outstanding ... the way _you_ were when you were so reasonable with me...

"There are a lot of reasons not to be happy about this uniform, though," she continued, her gaze going to the school building before us.

"Well... I don't like it mostly because it _does_ remind me of Kitago," Haruhi continued, when I remained silent. "And thinking about that ... I'm not sure I actually care to change things to get to stay there. Maybe you're right, and we _are_ better off at Hikami Gakuen- No, even if you don't say it, I know for _certain_ I'm happier there." She nodded decisively.

"I see," I said slowly, grimacing a bit at what was becoming my unfortunate stock phrase. Discontent to just let things stay on that line again, I plowed on: "It makes me feel in your debt, that you feel so strongly about what happened. Somewhere in my closet there is still that old uniform, since I had no other idea of what to do with it... Perhaps I could have the school logo carefully removed and just use it as a suit?" I shrugged; I doubted that the same option would apply for Haruhi, and in any case, that didn't address the issue of her not having a proper uniform. "In any case, you're right, and it's time to move on."

"I could help - I'd be happy to erase that symbol from your old uniform," Haruhi replied, smiling softly. "But if you feel you owe me for some reason - stupid as that is - you'd never accept the offer, would you?"

What an amusing conundrum. I couldn't help but chuckle, spreading my hands in a sigh. "You're right," I agreed. "I have to pay you back, somehow, not get further in your debt."

"You dummy," she chastised me, in a tone of voice that failed to be admonishing or harsh. "I guess you're a bit like me in that way, though..." Haruhi sighed and her expression sobered after flashing me a brief, sunny smile. "It's not like _I_ can escape my personal debts, either, so I do understand.

"I'm not willing to go back to them, anyway, though," she explained, going back to the topic of her parents. "That's the real reason to dislike this uniform. Part of it is that it's true I never really realized how much I relied on them until I stopped. But those hardships are nothing compared to the fact that ... I miss them.

"I hate that they're so stupid about your ancestors and making this big nonsense _fuss_ over it... Well, my mom more than my father. This is the uniform that they gave me, though, and it just always reminds me that ... even with Koizumi-kun getting us part-time work with him, I _can't_ really make it on my own."

"Well, you're doing an amazing job," I countered, shaking my head. "Even if you don't give yourself credit, you took a substantial risk to stand up for what you believe in - and you haven't backed down. Of course, from what I know of you, you'd never back down, but even facing the consequences of your actions, you aren't flinching." I bit my tongue, considering things. I'd already admitted how much I owed her, so I screwed up my courage and blurted out, "I think that might be what I admire the most about you!"

She turned to stare at me, eyes widening as her face turned red. "I...if you feel you owe me ... you could make that debt up, you know," she muttered, looking away. "I ... wouldn't want it to be the only reason, but if you were to ask me out, I would not refuse."

"As amazing as you are, a person like me-"

"Who cares about your ancestors! Your grandparents could have been gravediggers or princes, and I wouldn't care!" she retorted in irritation, her blush fading, before she paused. "Actually, gravediggers would have pretty amazing stories, I think - and could have buried any number of princes... But that's not the point at all anyway!"

"I wasn't thinking of _that_ as much as the fact that I don't think I could accomplish what you have," I said, a bit more quietly. I couldn't help but think that I might have been in partial shock. That should have been justified, after traveling back three years, though!

"In any case, if my family didn't support me, I'd be lost - so for that, you do an amazing job. Even if you do have to rely on your friends," I continued. "I can't see that as a thing to be ashamed of. If you wanted..." I hesitated. I didn't want to say it, but I had to make myself voice the possibility:

"You know, Haruhi, setting everything else aside, you could go back to your parents and make up with them - until you _are_ ready."

"Not even an option," she declared without hesitation, shooting me a sharp glare. "I chose you over them, and I stand by that - no matter what."

It was quiet for a brief period, as we both stared at the school building again.

"I still miss them, though," she sighed quietly. "Your father is friendly, and your cute little sister ... and your mom is funny, even if she _is_ a bit dull in the kitchen. But isn't it human nature to be greedy and want more than you have?"

I couldn't help but recall thinking similar things - just before Haruhi re-entered my life and I _got_ what I wished for. I wasn't about to judge her for wanting to have her cake and eat it, too - not about that subject.

"I don't know how to fix that," I admitted, frowning. "I can only hope that social attitudes are like a sandy beach - the waves of progress eventually change their shapes, and given enough time..."

Haruhi heaved a gloomy sigh at that. "I'll make enough over summer break to get a real uniform," she said after a moment. "And at least then, I won't have to wear _this_ anymore," she added, pointing at her skirt.

"If it really bothers you, your friends are more than willing to help you out," I suggested. "And even if it took you a while to pay it back, we wouldn't mind." I already knew what answer she would have, and could only shrug when she began shaking her head before I finished.

She pushed herself away from the wall she was leaning on, smoothing the disliked skirt out. "Behind that wall," she declared very quietly, pointing past the gate.

I followed her instructions without hesitation, mirroring her own position; though we were inside, we were placed like gate guards at an ancient daimyo's castle, weren't we? As I stood at the ready, I heard footsteps slapping against the pavement outside, a shadow crossing the gate as a small figure froze on the walkway outside of the school.

A figure that I realized must be Haruhi's younger self stepped through, her long hair whipping about behind her as she stared between myself and her older self in confusion. This smaller figure's eyes widened in alarm, and then narrowed in a scowl as she glared at us. "What are you doing here?" she demanded in a voice that was slightly higher pitched, and much haughtier.

Knowing who she grew into, I couldn't help but find her younger self adorable, despite that attitude.

"Celebrating Tanabata, of course!" Haruhi answered without hesitation, putting her hands on her hips. "Now, are you going to tell us what _you_ are doing here, or should we find if there's a teacher at the front gatehouse?"

The smaller Haruhi's glare sharpened. "Fine," she snapped tersely. "But since you're here, you're going to help me do it," she declared, sniffing and gesturing us to follow her.

Haruhi nodding, falling into step. "Of course, of course," she agreed, smirking at her younger self. I followed, but thinking of the nature of things, didn't bother closing the gate afterward.

Nodding decisively, the younger Haruhi sped off to a storage shed ahead of us as Haruhi and I strolled forward sedately. "What do you remember me doing here, anyway?" I wondered.

"More manual labor," the girl in the Kitago uniform answered, smiling sweetly. "Maybe you can think of perpetrating this crime for my younger self as a way to repay your 'debt' to me? In either case, I get to work with you."

"I'll probably always feel like I owe you, but I'd like that," I admitted, even if I was puzzled by our undertaking. By the time we caught up with her, the somewhat breathless smaller Haruhi had managed to successfully break into the equipment storage shed, and laboriously hauled out the line-marker.

The Haruhi at my side worked with me to haul bags of chalk out and fill the thing - before the smaller version of herself could bark out the order to do so. I could tell that she was put out, annoyed that she had lost the opportunity. "How do you know what to do?" she asked me with a suspicious glare.

"A good leader inspires others to follow," I answered with a shrug. She had a good question, but in reality, the older Haruhi should have remembered what happened, so I just needed to follow her example.

"Well!" the smaller Haruhi declared, crossing her arms over her chest. "In that case, make the marks as I tell you!"

"And why's that?" the amused older Haruhi asked her younger self.

"So we can contact ... aliens, espers - _something_ amazing!" was the snapped back response. "Why do you think?"

"If Hikoboshi and Orihime are lonely, shouldn't we send them a message to feel less alone?" Haruhi offered.

The younger girl huffed, "Being alone has to be better than being surrounded by boring people!"

At my side, the older girl stiffened slightly - her younger self seemed to miss it, staring at me.

"Don't you think so?" Haruhi's younger self demanded.

"There have been times I'd be happier left alone and ignored than the alternative," I answered honestly. "But finding people you like to be around is very, very important, too."

The smaller Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Let's get to work before it gets dark!" she ordered. "Okay, Gakuran," she said, nicknaming me after my uniform. "Move the line-marker to the corner over there." She pointed imperiously, even while turning her face to her older self. "And you ... Ribbons," she decided, her pointing finger sweeping out to follow her gaze, "stay halfway between us to pass messages to Gakuran."

"We'll switch out every so often, but fine," Haruhi agreed, as her younger self climbed the steps that overlooked the field and turned around.

Haruhi relayed her younger counterpart's messages, though there was no real need. Her younger self had a loud enough voice that I could hear it just fine, though it was amusing the way that Haruhi dropped the imperious tones and was more polite about it. Thanks to her running interference, my impression of the younger Haruhi being cute wasn't dimmed by her attitude in the slightest.

When my arms began to tire after a few minutes because one of the line marker's wheels didn't turn well, Haruhi ignored her younger self's demands that we get back to work and switched out with me. I pacified the younger Haruhi, "If neither of us gets too tired, we'll get the work done faster."

Somehow, that did calm her. As odd and amusing as the entire task was, I was still quite tired by the time we were finished. Even with her seemingly boundless energy, the older Haruhi was all too eager to join me on the steps as we surveyed our handiwork. The symbols were largely nonsense to me - random squiggles that could mean anything, really. They made no sense to my mind, but I was satisfied with the job we'd done anyway.

Come to think of it, even if it were an entire school ago, hadn't I been told by someone that Haruhi had drawn symbols like that on the lawn? How strange to think I was actually hearing about my own exploits! Of course, Haruhi had me entirely outdone, since _two_ of her were involved in doing it!

The older Haruhi smiled, nearly glowing despite her own evident exertion, appreciating the end result.

"Hey, Gakuran," the smaller girl suddenly piped up, breaking off from her own study of the field as the sun set.

I turned to regard her with one raised eyebrow.

Thrusting her chin toward me, she haughtily demanded to know, "Do you think there are aliens?"

"Out there somewhere," I agreed, thinking of Haruhi's interest in them.

"Espers?" she prompted, frowning.

I tapped my chin. "Probably," I mused.

"Ribbons," she announced, frowning at her older self. "What about you? Think there are time travelers?"

"Must be," Haruhi answered without hesitation, still gazing at the field. "It'd be strange if it were just the two of us who ever got to go back, wouldn't it?"

The younger Haruhi in her casual clothes stared, eyes bulging before they narrowed.

"Of course, memories are traveling back in time, and anyone can do that," Haruhi added. "We all move forward through time, too - but more than that? Jumping forward and backward in time?"

"Yes, _stupid_," the younger girl snapped.

Haruhi only laughed, though I had to frown slightly. Would Haruhi judge herself so harshly?

"Not sure if they're ready for us to know about them yet," the older one decided after a thoughtful pause. "They would have to be very careful about what they did, possibly even only visiting their own pasts! But anyway, you don't just find those amazing _beings_ first."

"Well, you find them and play with them, of course!" the younger agreed, placing her hands on her hips. "What's the point in _just_ finding them?"

"I mean, before you find amazing beings, you have to find amazing _people_," Haruhi gently corrected her younger self.

"Somewhere," the younger girl said doubtfully. "And where do you find them, anyway?"

"Well, speaking personally, _I_ found the most amazing person I know at the school this uniform is from," Haruhi explained, gesturing at her Kitago outfit.

I hoped the flush on my face would be attributed to the heat. "Well, I know I met the most amazing person I know there, too," I managed to offer.

"What's your name, anyway?" the younger Haruhi asked me suspiciously.

"He's John Smith," Haruhi supplied, smirking. "I'm Sarah Jane."

The smaller girl's expression turned flat and unimpressed at that answer, even when I shrugged helplessly beneath her gaze, as if to say, "There you have it!"

"Then what are you?" the younger girl prompted. "Brother and sister?" Grimacing with distaste, she added, "Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Haruhi's lyrical laugh and shake of her head were the first response, followed by the older girl's, "Some day, you'll find out for certain!"

Snorting, the younger girl pointedly turned her face away with an exaggerated toss of her hair, and stared at the symbol on the lawn for a long moment. With surprising suddenness, she abruptly announced, "I'm going now!" and jogged down the steps.

Haruhi sighed as she watched the younger version of her vanish through the gate. "I wonder now," she said slowly. "Why did we get to come back here? And what happens next, anyway?"

"Are you happy with what we've done so far?" I wondered. "We had grand plans, even if we haven't finished them. But maybe we still have time? Lottery numbers, changing things at Kitago..."

She shook her head. "It's unique enough getting to meet your past self," she mused slowly. "And I think ... thanks to both of us getting this one-of-a-kind opportunity, we've gotten a chance to say things we might not have figured out how to otherwise, haven't we?"

I couldn't deny _that_. "True enough," I agreed, spreading my hands in a shrug.

"It's probably shameless to say, but that smaller and younger me was kind of cute," Haruhi sighed.

"In a way," I had to agree. "You know, long hair really suited you."

She looked at me curiously, her expression falling slightly. "You liked that more?" she wondered.

There was no point in lying; wasn't the point that we _were_ being honest with one-another? "Well, you look fine the way you are, too," I said with a shrug. "Hair is just an accessory, isn't it? You can change your hat, or your clothes... And even if you can't, I admire the person behind it more than I appreciate just the surface values. You don't judge me for the unwanted accessory of my past, after all. Don't I owe you the same?"

"Ah..." She smiled and shook her head, seeming to steel herself. "What- What I'm really saying is that I really ... really like you," Haruhi managed, her face red. "But I think that even if you play dumb, you already know that."

"Guilty as charged," I admitted after a hesitant pause, smiling weakly. The mood was getting heavy, though. She was _right_, but wasn't this moving too quickly? Regarding the fruit of our labor, I tried to change the subject. "What is the symbol, anyway?" I asked. "It doesn't look like any language I know."

"It... It was a message. When I was the smaller me, I thought it was to Hikoboshi and Orihime, but now that I'm the one who drew it, I think it's different," Haruhi explained, hopping to her feet and stretching her arms over her head. "I wanted to tell them that I wasn't satisfied and wanted to join them.

"Now, though, I know that the message wasn't just for them. I wanted someone to recognize me - to see to the _real_ me, and not just look at me as 'another boring human.' The message was, 'I am here!'"

She took a deep breath and turned to face me. "But stop trying to avoid the subject - the one I'm _really_ happiest to send that message to is the one right beside me. That smaller me may not remember this clearly, but that doesn't matter as much, since I understand why it happens - and that it's because it's something we both want," she concluded, her smile radiant. I was drawn to my feet by her expression, hopeful, happy, and the faintest shade melancholy.

I don't know that I'd ever received such a compliment - or that _anyone_ had, in reality. In all honesty, I felt that eclipsed even the mysterious circumstances of our time travel - and I suspected that she felt the same way, since she was still regarding _me_, and not trying to puzzle out how we'd gotten there.

Haruhi laughed again and stepped closer, clasping my hands in hers, and holding them between us. She hesitated a moment, and I wondered what she had in mind. Even if I couldn't - if I didn't have the courage in the real world, just like she said - here... So, everything that happened before 'had' to for some reason? I wasn't sure I understood that, but I did like the idea of having more freedom. Aside from that, I felt I owed her ... but I could understand if she honestly said she didn't care. Debt aside, she'd been right on the mark; I _did_ feel that way about her, didn't I?

It was a bit scary, really, both moving so fast _and_ somehow moving through time - but Haruhi was right, in the end. I wanted it too much to try and fight now, myself; despite my anxiety, well ... for her, and I suppose _because_ of her, I succumbed.

Her eyes drifted shut as my face neared hers. Her face tilted back, and very gently as my own eyes closed, our lips touched. Her hands released mine as she gently hugged me, and my own arms went about her... Was this okay? Were we rushing carelessly ahead?

Perhaps, I was simply overthinking things? I couldn't really keep all those thoughts in my head, though- I mostly could only think of _her_. The contact was sweet and lingering, Haruhi in my arms as she had been before once, when we reunited at Hikami Gakuen, but the instant we parted...

As if in response to my anxiety, well ... everything went dark.

The next moment, I was cursing as I crashed to the floor, tangled in my blankets and disoriented. I spent a minute to realize where I was before cursing even more; I wasn't frequently given to the habit, but it felt more than warranted!

Something _that_ absurdly strange and self-indulgent couldn't really have happened, could it? I grumbled for long minutes in a collapsed heap on my floor, too irate to even clamber back into my bed. Time traveling? Just for the sake of Haruhi confessing to me?

Yeah, _right_!

As if either of us could just dismiss what I owed her so casually!

If my subconscious had a physical form, I might get into a fight with it over such a thing!

As realistic as it was, such a fantasy had clearly been a dream. After a few minutes, I sighed and climbed back into my bed to eke out what sleep I could, emotionally exhausted enough that I felt I had actually done an evening of work instead of idling.

While I seldom recalled my dreams, I had a sense that one would stick with me for a long time - possibly even forever!


	2. Part 2

Nakama

A Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu fanfiction

by Brian Randall

Disclaimer: The series begun with the light novel 'The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi'/'Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu' is the creation of Nagaru Tanigawa. No disrespect is intended with the creation of this work.

* * *

I had managed to get some rest after that strange dream, but was still feeling sluggish and drained when I trudged into the classroom. It would be the weekend soon, and I was greatly looking forward to our now regular get-together. Nagato hosted us, typically, and by Haruhi's decree, it was a pot-luck style affair.

This meant bringing one or two ingredients and handing them over to Haruhi, who was the unquestioned queen of the kitchen. Koizumi and I would say safely out of her way and idle in the living room, while Haruhi explained the basics of cooking to Asahina-san, who took every instruction as a fascinating new insight. Lately, the upperclassman had gained the courage to try her hand at a few side-dishes, leaving her positively glowing with satisfaction when we praised her.

In fairness, Asahina-san was at least my mother's equal.

Nagato sat with Koizumi and myself, playing games or just reading a book, depending on her mood. When asked why she didn't join Haruhi in the kitchen, she dodged additional work with the explanation that, "Suzumiya Haruhi is a superior cook."

Haruhi managed to keep from blushing too darkly at the praise, but didn't pressure Nagato after that.

Cleanup afterward fell to Koizumi and I, but the distribution of labor seemed fair by my reckoning.

Such thoughts were not foremost on my mind, admittedly, as I was still contemplating that dream. I tried to focus on the weekend more, but couldn't banish the output of my slumbering mind so easily.

When I stepped into the classroom, I saw that Haruhi had beaten me there, looking even more tired than I felt; she'd done her hair up in the best ponytail she could manage with her hair at it's current length.

I took my seat before asking, "Rough night?"

"Strange dream," she answered, blowing out a sigh and rubbing at her cheeks. "It woke me up in the middle of the night and I couldn't get back to sleep..."

What an interesting coincidence. "Was it a nightmare?"

"Worse," she answered, sighing. "When you have a nightmare, you wake up and it's over; you can be relieved that it's gone. When you have a truly wonderful dream, you wake up and have lost everything. I'd rather have nightmares every night than a dream of something fantastic that I can see when I'm asleep, but not in the real world."

"I guess that makes sense," I said thoughtfully. "In fact, I once had a dream..." She turned to look at me directly, eyebrows rising in interest.

"It was some time ago," I amended. "In middle school- But I dreamed that classes were canceled for a day. Somehow, I knew it was a dream, and instead of enjoying that time off, I was just upset that I would wake up and not have it."

"In that case, maybe it's better to not know it was a dream, so you can at least enjoy it a little before you lose it," she said thoughtfully, relaxing as her gaze went to the nearby windows.

That could be true as well, I supposed. "What did you dream about?" I wondered.

"E...eh, I'll tell you ... later," she mumbled, shaking her head. "Never mind that for now." She paused to toy with some loose hair that had escaped her ponytail, frowning at nothing in particular while avoiding meeting my gaze. "Do you think I should grow my hair out?"

I wasn't sure what brought that question on, so I settled back into my chair. "Well, it's up to you," I said slowly. "You might attract a great crowd of admirers, though, as I heard you did through middle school!"

"Eh..." Was her wordless reply, releasing the hair she was curling about one finger to stare at the board. "Maybe at some point later, then," she mused quietly. "This is easier to manage."

"Then, doesn't that suit you?"

She made a sound in reply, but her gaze was distant, her thoughts elsewhere.

Despite being tired, I managed to focus on my lessons after that. Though Haruhi typically sat next to me and discussed plans for the club, or even just groused about work during lunch, today she was distracted. Nozomu pounced almost as soon as the bell rang. "Haruhi-chan!" she called, grinning. "Um, hmm, I want to ask you for some advice!"

Haruhi raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "Looking for part-time work?" she wondered.

"Uhm..." Nozomu's cheeks were a faint pink as she shook her head lightly. "It's a secret," she said with a significant glance at me.

"Should I give you some space?" I wondered, despite being curious as to the topic of conversation.

"Well, maybe you could help, too," Nozomu said thoughtfully, glancing at the class rep, where he was chatting with some other boys in our classroom. "See..." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she leaned a bit closer to Haruhi and explained, "It's about-"

"Ah- W-we should discuss that elsewhere!" Haruhi said quickly, her eyes widening as the exhaustion marking her face abruptly vanished. She hopped to her feet with her normal energy and shook her head furiously. "Um, come on, Nozomu-chan!"

The other girl was hauled behind Haruhi at a speed the track club would have hung their heads and wept in envy over. It was another two years until the next Olympics, but the 8th Asian Games would be in Thailand in the coming December. I was absolutely certain that she would be able to train herself to compete in that time, if she had wanted to!

Of course, that wasn't what she actually spent her energy on; when I'd offhandedly mentioned her capability once, she'd dismissed it as 'boring' and insisted she had better things to do with her time.

In the meantime, I did wonder what prompted her haste. She was out of my view, but looking into the hall I could see Asahina-san standing outside the doorway, looking after Haruhi and offering a charming smile at the girl who was her roommate and friend. Turning to look into the classroom, Asahina-san's eyes widened as they met mine, and she jumped slightly, before raising a hand in a nervous wave.

Shrugging, I climbed to my feet and moved to the hall, since I hadn't unwrapped my bento yet. "Hello, Asahina-san," I greeted her. "What brings you to this class?"

I was carefully oblivious to the envious stares of the other boys in the classroom. Touching her pointer fingers together and shooting one last glance at the corridor Haruhi had vanished down, she giggled, for some reason. Unable to meet my eyes when I drew close, she asked, "Um ... could I speak to you for a few minutes, Kyon-kun?"

I couldn't say 'no' to that, could I?

I shrugged and stepped through the doorway in answer. She beckoned me to follow, still smiling.

"You're quite cheerful today," I had to remark. Not that I could complain; like Haruhi, Asahina-san is a person I thought should always have reasons to be happy. And shame on the person who gave her a reason to feel otherwise!

"Ah, I-" She cut off and looked evasive, reminding me again of my younger sister. In almost a mumble, she said, "Suzumiya-san just told me about a strange dream she had last night - um, but nevermind that!"

Well, I supposed it wasn't any of my business, even if I _was_ curious. If Haruhi wanted me to know, she'd tell me in her own time. "I see..."

Not much of an answer, but that seemed to be my pathetic default.

I was mildly surprised to find that Asahina-san lead us to the clubroom - on occasion we'd eat lunch together there during work days. After setting my bento on the table I nodding to Nagato, who was already deep in a new title. My faltering English picked out, 'Ringworld,' before turning my attention back to Asahina-san.

Her cheer had faded to a look of consternation as she closed the door and hesitated. "Um ... how to say it..." she hedged. "Ah, well ... Kyon-kun, have you noticed that Suzumiya-san seems to not like her uniform?"

Well, as a matter of fact, I _had_. I nodded at that as I took a seat. Fidgeting for a moment, Asahina-san brightened as she turned her attention to the tea set that Haruhi had taken with her before leaving Kitago, and began preparing a batch of tea.

While waiting for the water to boil, Asahina-san hedged, "Um ... somehow ... I want to help Suzumiya-san, but I think she wouldn't be happy if I were too direct about it?"

Nagato looked up and nodded her agreement, pausing to adjust her glasses and watching us curiously instead of going back to the pages.

"That's certainly true," I agreed, shrugging.

"So ... what do you think I should do that she wouldn't mind?" Asahina-san posed.

My expression must have twisted to a grimace; this was a difficult question indeed, wasn't it? I couldn't meet either her gaze or Nagato's, and my eyes wandered as I wracked my brain. Why couldn't I be sharper about things like this? Haruhi would have found a way to handle it, I was sure...

My roving attention settled on the stewardess costume that Haruhi frequently wore, and then moved on to the potted bamboo that Nagato had brought into the room. Still trying to pick out something that would give me a clue or an idea, my eyes flicked from tanzaku to tanzaku before I jumped to my feet in realization. My chair scooted back loudly and Asahina-san squeaked in alarm, almost spilling the tea she was just pouring.

"Ah- Was it- Do you know something?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes - I think so," I said slowly. "Though, in truth, it was you and Nagato-san who provided the clues- Asahina-san, you want to improve your sewing skills, don't you?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. Tilting her head to one side, she said, "But ... I don't think I could make a uniform? The handbook says that uniforms must be professionally made, too..."

I waved a hand. "That's true, but it wouldn't stop Haruhi," I countered. "And I think she'd be good enough it would be very hard for anyone to tell, anyway. But that's not the point. What is important is the fact that while Haruhi wouldn't be happy about a gift she felt she couldn't pay back, it's just a question of how you present it. Haruhi's great at sewing, isn't she?"

"Yes," Asahina-san said slowly, pausing to shoot an admiring glance at the stewardess costume before she served out tea for the three of us. "But I don't understand?"

"She mentioned her parents had a sewing machine... Learning how to use one of those might be difficult, but she already knows how - so if you were to get one for yourself, and let her use it to teach _you_ how to sew..."

Asahina-san's eyes lit up in understanding as Nagato nodded slowly, remarking, "Efficient."

"Ah!" Asahina-san exclaimed cheerfully, seizing me in a hug that briefly blanked my mind of the ability to think straight. This was the second time I'd been hugged in that room, and while it wasn't as significant as the other, I would be lying if I said it were unpleasant. "That's brilliant, Kyon-kun!"

Of course - this was the moment when the door opened again, and Haruhi stepped in, Koizumi just behind her.

Haruhi stared for a long minute, as Asahina-san squeaked and paled, releasing me and jumping away as though burned. "Um- Um- Er-"

"What's _this_ all about?" Haruhi asked dourly, her expression sullen.

"Uh," I stammered, any 'brilliance' I had wasted and spent on the idea that had cheered Asahina-san so.

"E...eeh," Asahina-san whimpered.

"Asahina Mikuru asked for advice on learning how to sew," Nagato supplied quietly, raising her teacup. "It was suggested that you might be able to teach her."

"Well, I _could_," Haruhi drawled, frowning as she and Koizumi entered, setting their bento boxes on the table. "What brought this up?"

"The- Competition!" Asahina-san yelped quickly, smiling. "Um, I want to try my hardest, like you said, so should learn sewing better!"

"Ah," Haruhi sighed, cocking her head to one side. "At this rate, I just might lose."

"No, no-" Asahina-san stuttered. "Um, Kyon-kun had good advice, and I was so happy - um, he's like a very clever little brother!"

Curiously, such a remark didn't sting me the way I thought it should. I remembered a day in a different clubroom when Asahina-san cried over something Haruhi had done - before she'd come to regard the girl as such a close friend. Thinking of that, I couldn't help but mutter, softly enough that Haruhi could hear, and Asahina-san couldn't, "While that's similar to my own feelings, I somehow feel more like she's the younger one..."

Haruhi snorted at that, her grim expression finally washing away. "Well, I don't mind teaching you, Mikuru-chan - you had only to ask, after all! Hmm, it's easier with a sewing machine, but that's fine. We'll need some thread and needles, and I think a good practice project for you would be to make a stuffed animal. It does take patience, however!"

"Ah, um, could you, maybe, help me pick out a machine?" Asahina-san asked hopefully. "Maybe... I could meet you after work?"

Haruhi's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Did she see through our little plot already? "Well... The department store _does_ offer an employee discount," she said slowly. "Alright - I'll help you save a little bit of money and teach you how to use a sewing machine."

"Um, and it's only fair that if you want, you can use it, too," Asahina-san added, smiling brightly.

Sighing softly, unable to hide a smile, Haruhi groused, "I see... Well, I suppose that's true. I might as well pick out some cloth myself. I can afford that, at least." She gave me an appraising glance, frowning in realization. "Oh ... but that means I won't be able to go visit Kyon's charming little sister..."

"It's for something important," I countered. "She'll understand."

Asahina-san set tea cups before her and Koizumi before claiming her own seat, still pleased with herself. I couldn't fault her in the slightest!

"What did Nozomu want to talk to you about anyway, Haruhi?" I wondered, sampling my mother's cooking.

"Ah, it- Nothing important," Haruhi coughed, looking away, her cheeks red for some reason.

Well, I'd just take her word for that. I was sure if it _was_ important, it would come up later, wouldn't it?

* * *

It was fortunate that Saturdays were only half-days at Hikami Gakuen. Even though work shifts were slightly longer on Saturdays, thanks to the shortened school hours, they ended earlier, and homework could be put off until the next day - Sunday.

We technically had a small window between class and work that was longer than it took to ride the train to work; Koizumi told us to go ahead and that he'd take a later train, as he needed to discuss something with one of his teachers. Haruhi and I decided to loiter and stroll through the park nearer the train station to wait for him, and let the initial rush of departing students clear out before we braved boarding.

She heaved a sigh, looking up at a tree's branches as we walked beneath it. "Kyon?" she asked abruptly, looking at me sidelong.

"Hmm?"

"Ha...have you ever confessed to someone?" she asked. At my blank stare, she hurriedly glanced around to see no one was in earshot before hastily adding, "That- That's what Nozomu-chan was asking me for advice about, you see..."

"Oh," I said in belated understanding. For a moment, I'd thought she'd somehow divined my dream, and meant to question me about the unfortunately imaginary confession there. She seemed anxious about it, but if there was one person I felt I could trust with this, it would be Haruhi.

"Yeah," I admitted, thinking back. "There was ... one person."

"Ah? Who?" she demanded, eyes sparking with some light I couldn't quite place.

I rubbed the back of my neck with one hand and had to look away, sorting my thoughts out. "Well... In middle school, I offered my feelings to a girl I studied with, and ... it didn't work out." When I glanced back, I saw that Haruhi had gone pale, looking torn between anger and utter confusion.

"That is- I should start from the beginning," I realized with a sigh. "Um... We shared a class in middle school, but didn't become particularly close until near the end of our third year. We ended up both needing extra study sessions, but unable to afford a tutor or cram school; thanks to that, we spent a lot of time at the library.

"At first we were only study partners, but after only a few sessions we became friends. I thought she was remarkably perceptive, and she was able to help me get my miserable test scores high enough to hope for..." I trailed off there with a gesture, not particularly wanting to discuss Kitago at the moment.

"I- I see!" Haruhi exclaimed, pursing her lips. "But why didn't she go with you..." The girl at my side trailed off curiously.

"I don't consider myself particularly brave, though," I allowed after a thoughtful pause. "When it was confirmed that we would both graduate, before we started testing for our new school, I offered to walk home with her afterwards. She didn't particularly seem to mind, so I became a bit hopeful. As we approached her house, I tried to subtly explain the history of my family. I couldn't ... imagine not being open about that, since it's still so problematic for some people."

"By 'some people' you clearly mean 'idiots'," Haruhi opined firmly, scowling. "And because of _that_-"

"No, no, not at all," I corrected hastily. "Ah ... when I explained it, her reaction was to remark that such history had no bearing on her, and she considered us good friends anyway."

"...oh," Haruhi mused softly. Shaking her head, she asked, "But why tell her, then?"

"If she _couldn't_ accept that about me, would I want to be involved with such a person?" I asked.

Haruhi's eyebrows rose, and she uncrossed her arms; I hadn't even noticed her crossing them. "That makes sense," she allowed.

"When she seemed so positive about things, I ... managed the courage to confess my feelings to her," I mumbled, shifting my shoulders and looking away. "She was actually quite surprised. It took her a moment to compose herself, but she explained it to me that she hadn't been looking to be involved with anyone for some time. She was flattered, but she was planning on becoming a successful career woman. Even if my family history wasn't relevant to her, she wondered if we could handle the combined difficulties she expected her life would invite to interfere with mine."

"O...oh," Haruhi said after a quiet pause.

"And likewise, thinking about it ... it would be difficult enough for a woman to prove herself able to succeed in this world. How much harder would it be with ... my issues joined to hers? I stood to make things even more problematic than what she intended to face. I felt that if I pushed the issue, she would relent; she admitted that she _did_ care for me, and if I insisted...

"But I am not particularly couragous. Certainly, I couldn't stand the idea of me ruining her chance at a more positive life, could I?"

I shrugged again, heaving one last great sigh. "In the end, we simply remained close friends. Thinking about things further, I decided I would follow her example and focus to the best of my abilities; I would put off pursuing, um, romance until after I completed college. Then, if I wanted to try and move to avoid the past, it would be much simpler..."

Though it was the same word, Haruhi's final, "Oh," was even more subdued. She followed it with a line I had regretted using myself: "I see..."

"Why don't we sit?" I asked, gesturing to an empty bench with a view of the train station. "If you're tired, you can rest or nap for a bit, and I'll wake you when Koizumi comes around."

"Yeah, okay," she agreed in a subdued voice. She looked exhausted, so slumped to the park bench when I stopped there. Her eyes closed as she leaned back, and I mulled over those thoughts. "Thanks," she added quietly.

How was my good friend? We hadn't spoken in too long. I hoped she was well ... that she somehow found someone as reliable and supportive as I had to help her out. Unlike Haruhi, I couldn't nap in the face of those memories, though. Instead, while we waited for Koizumi, I mulled them over.

Was that dream, maybe, my own mind telling me I should be more willing to move forward, and that I shouldn't need to wait until college? Especially after how far Haruhi had gone?

* * *

Haruhi ultimately did fall asleep, groggily waking and stumbling after me to board the train; since we had chosen a later one, she did get a chance to sleep again on the train. When she woke from the second part of her nap, and we walked toward our work, she rubbed at her eyes sleepily.

"You seem excitable," I remarked to Koizumi as we crossed the street. Contrasted to Haruhi, the observation was impossible to ignore.

"Despite having trouble sleeping last night, I found myself curiously refreshed this morning," he mused, spreading his arms in a shrug, the weight of his bag in one hand not unbalancing or slowing him. "But I also am looking forward to tomorrow!"

"Really?" I wondered. "Did we have something special planned I forgot about?"

"Nope," Haruhi said authoritatively, muffling a yawn. "Homework and hanging out, just like normal ... though I might also walk Mikuru-chan through some basic sewing instructions. I'm a bit excited about that, actually! It's been a while since I was able to use a machine - I can start making fun costumes again! It's really just the cost of materials, and they're cheap, if you're willing to do the work!"

"Oh?" Koizumi wondered, one hand going to his chin thoughtfully. "Should Kyon-kun and I be gathering materials so that you can make costumes for us?"

"Eh- No, I-" She paused, frowning as we crossed the street toward the building we worked in, the crowds moving around us. "Hmm, maybe," she allowed. "What costumes would you want?"

"That's a good question!" Koizumi replied, chuckling. "Kyon-kun and I will have to think about it while we work!"

Costumes, huh? "All I can think of right now is something to wear to festivals, but that would be for everyone," I offered, shrugging. I knew my mother, at least, would _love_ to get a proper yukata for my sister.

"That's a good start, actually," Haruhi agreed, nodding. Shortly after that, we were through the door to the break room. After Koizumi and I clocked in and donned our gloves, Haruhi finished tying her smock into place. "Work hard!" she encouraged us.

Koizumi and I echoed the customary encouragement back to her, and we went through our separate doors. Haruhi to the store's main floor, and us to the warehouse and loading docks.

Boss Teuchi glanced over at the pair of us from the roll-up door to the loading dock, wearing his own worn tank-top and work-gloves. "Alright," he said, nodding in greeting. "Saturday, so not many trucks. Me and Kaiza will handle the unloading; I want you two to rotate the boxes in storage shelf one and two - anything that's been there more than three weeks gets pulled off and put into the return pile."

"Got it, Boss," I replied, saluting tiredly, as Koizumi echoed me, already moving to the flat-bed cart.

Moving stock was my least favorite part of working, as it was less interesting and had fewer opportunities to idle and recover. Well, work was work; Haruhi would be even busier than us, thanks to it being the weekend!

"Did you have any interesting dreams last night?" I wondered as we reached the edge of the stack of boxes we had to move, more to spark conversation than from real curiosity.

He paused momentarily, putting on a thoughtful expression before grabbing the first of the boxes we had to move. "I don't remember anything specific," he said with a shrug. "I've read that we almost always dream, even if we don't remember it. I suppose I must have dreamed something."

"Can you be really sure?" I asked, alternating with him to load up the cart.

"Well," he said thoughtfully, "it may be an assumption - but we make assumptions about many things in our life.

"Really, Chuang Tse asks if he might be a butterfly dreaming he is a man. The same could be true for us. Are we really here? Are we _us_?" He paused to shift some boxes, and I made no reply. He had sometimes nonsensical threads of thought, and absolutely seemed to adore philosophy. I wasn't the biggest fan, but didn't honestly mind listening.

"We assume we're real," he continued, "most of the time. We could be figments of someone else's dreams, for all we can tell. What if I - for example - were just a shadow in someone else's mind, and they'd had a good dream? I might have a positive feeling from them, thanks to that, despite not having memory of it!"

"But you remember other dreams from your life," I countered. "Don't you?"

"I think I do!" he said with a shrug, smiling.

I had to resist rolling my eyes at him good-naturedly. Grunting slightly at a heavier box, I shifted it over and added, "I get what you're saying about the assumptions, though."

"You're the historian," he prompted. "What do you think?"

"I think we need to be aware of our immediate surroundings, and deal with them accordingly," I answered. "If reality is a dream, we're not waking up from it - and that means we need to move these boxes or we don't get a paycheck."

Koizumi chuckled at that as he moved to push the loaded cart over to where we would pull the boxes off and arrange for them to be returned. "That's a historical answer?" he asked.

"More a cultural thing," I said with a shrug, helping guide the cart while he pushed, so it didn't veer to one side. "I mean, philosophy is an aspect of culture that wasn't able to emerge until after man had evolved to the point where they were no longer living hand-to-mouth, and had progressed beyond the hunter-gatherer stage."

When we reached the sorting area, Boss Teuchi gave us a blank look, then glanced over his shoulder to where Kaiza was maneuvering another cart into position, mouthing the words, "Butterfly dreams?"

Kaiza shook his head and shrugged, as if to say, "What can you do?"

So Koizumi and I were an oddball pair that talked about probably nonsensical things. I didn't mind, though; the pair of them judged us part-timers on our ability to do our jobs, not our interests - and at the end of the day, that was a net positive.

"Of course," Koizumi mused, "we are making the assumption again that such a thing happened."

"I'm okay with- Oof-" I paused until Koizumi could help me with a particularly heavy box. Once it was in place, I restarted, "I'm okay with that, though; we may never really be able to answer the questions that Descartes or Socrates pose, but if we can some day unravel the questions asked by Darwin, that will satisfy me."

"Some mysteries may be easier to solve than others!" Koizumi agreed.

Sighing, Teuchi chuckled, "Once you two start taking college classes, I think my head will simply explode trying to follow your conversations."

"Sorry!" Koizumi chuckled, while I ducked my head.

Kaiza snorted and rolled his eyes. "Nah, you guys got a good future ahead of you; nothing to apologize for, as long as you keep up the good work," he supplied. "Though, maybe some day, I can talk you into tutoring my kid?"

"What subject?" I wondered, as the cart was emptied and we prepared for the next load.

"History," Kaiza said, grinning. "That's your specialty, right?"

"Probably the only thing I might be remotely qualified to help out with," I agreed wryly. "Anything else, I'm sure Koizumi-kun's got me beat on."

"Ah, I'm nothing compared to Suzumiya-san," Koizumi demurred cheerfully.

"Well, if you're up for it, we should talk about it some time next week - kid's going to get summer school for sure, and if you could help him keep up, I'd really appreciate it!"

"That sounds fine to me," I allowed.

When Teuchi stepped out onto the dock, Kaiza winked and added, in a quieter voice, "We look out for one-another, right?"

"Eh?" I wondered, while Koizumi studiously examined the label of the next box.

Kaiza clarified, though quietly, "I went to school with your father, I think. Tadamichi Yuuto?"

I could only nod in surprise at that, but Kaiza only relaxed at the confirmation, grinning more widely. "Well - if you can help, I'd be grateful. Can't afford a _lot_, but..."

"I'd be happy to help," I said honestly. "Everyone deserves a chance, right?"

"I'll need some help with this box right now!" Koizumi interjected apologetically, just before boss Teuchi stepped back in.

Well, that - more than anything - was a reminder that even if my job weren't glamorous, it was one I didn't mind. Some day, if I managed to finish college, I would want to reach higher, but for the time being...

* * *

After a grueling day of work, Koizumi, Haruhi, and myself stepped out, Haruhi looking especially tired, but pleased with herself. "Alright," she said, putting her hands on her hips and nodding decisively. "Mikuru-chan should meet me out front, and then ... well, apologize to your mother and sister for me, Kyon!"

"They'll understand, Haruhi," I assured her, smirking. "I hope you have fun."

"Will you need help carrying anything?" Koizumi wondered.

"Ah, I'm fine," Haruhi insisted, waving a hand. "You've worked hard enough already! Anyway, I'll see you both tomorrow - don't forget, or it's a penalty!"

Of course... "Take care then, Haruhi," I called, as she nodded at us and strode around the building.

"Well," Koizumi remarked, looking at his watch thoughtfully, "I think I'll pick something up and surprise my family on the way home- You take care as well, Kyon-kun."

"You, too," I replied, before stretching my arms over my head. Ah, I'd gotten spoiled with Haruhi's company on the way home after work, hadn't I? Too bad! I'd see her tomorrow anyway, and...

I sighed to myself. I had to admit, especially after that dream, that I _liked_ Haruhi. I was still just at a complete loss as to what I should _do_ about it. I wandered slowly toward the train station, not really paying attention to my surroundings as I thought about the possibilities. What could I do? What would Haruhi accept?

I couldn't put _too_ much stock in a dream, no matter how real it felt; much of that, as Koizumi had unintentionally suggested, was based on assumptions, not truths. I knew Haruhi had to have _some_ feelings for me, but was it worth the risk of ruining our friendship? Was there anything wrong with just biding my time?

Or was I being a coward?

Before I reached the station, or reached anything approaching a satisfying answer to that question, a voice roused me- "Hey- _Hey_! Are you- Are you called 'Kyon'?"

I nearly walked into a light-post in surprise- A salary-man in a nice looking sedan was leaning toward me from his seat in the car. I couldn't really say he looked familiar, so could only stare in bafflement. He was heavyset, and looked as tired as I felt, and ... somehow, both defeated and determined.

"I- I am," I admitted, stopping in my tracks and frowning. He didn't look like a detective ... or at least not my image of one. Aside from which, even if he was, set out to expose my not-very-secret ancestry, the people I most cared about already knew and didn't care. "What's this about?"

Taking a breath, he glanced around; a few people had noticed him and were giving the pair of us curious looks. "I'd like to speak with you," he explained. "Uh ... I'll give you a ride home in exchange for some of your time?"

...well, I wasn't afraid of being kidnapped, exactly. There were witnesses around anyway, and as tired as my feet were... It occurred to me he might be a lawyer, possibly even from the Burakumin Liberation League. Even though my uncle warned me not to deal with them if I could help it, he had also taught me how to guard my tongue, and I could use a ride home.

"Sure," I agreed. I wasn't about to mention the League when other people passing by could hear it; even if I was fine with some people knowing, there was no reason to advertise it. He sighed in relief as I climbed in, closing the door behind me. I gave directions to get us headed toward the district where I lived, and he nodded, pulling into traffic and smoothly moving along.

He said nothing for most of the drive, just looking intent, and as though he were trying to muster his determination.

What was that about?

Even if I did appreciate the ride ... just in case, I directed him to a park near my home, instead of giving him my address. He seemed to not mind at all, and pulled into the parking lot, sighing and turning the car's engine off. Since I could leave at any time, I wasn't worried, though I was a bit confused.

"You- You know Haruhi-chan?" he posed, turning to regard me, his face cast slightly orange in the setting sun.

"Yeah," I admitted, frowning, surprised by his familiarity with her. "What's this about, anyway?"

He took an unsteady breath, and couldn't meet my eyes when he blurted out, "Aki- Aki-chan means well, but she's just got ... some pride issues, you know? I love her dearly, but I care about Haruhi-chan too!"

I blinked in astonishment. Who was this? How did he know Haruhi?

"What kind of man would I be if I didn't want the best for my family?" he continued, forcibly unclenching his hands from the steering wheel and reaching beneath his coat. His grip was shaking as he pulled an envelope out. "I want ... to do the best for them, so - please, take this. I know ... if you care about Haruhi-chan, you'll do the right thing."

It wasn't until I accepted the envelope in confusion and opened it up that I realized what it was - who this _person_ was. The amount of money inside the envelope was more than I made in a week - possibly more than my _father_ made in a week! I was staggered. I worked hard for the money I made, but this...

And then it clicked that this was Haruhi's father. I turned to stare at his nervous expression.

I was not a person who got angry easily, or very often. If it might be prideful to say, I consider myself fairly calm. But in this instance, even though I did get angry, I was grateful, too, because my feelings told me how I truly thought about Haruhi in a single heartbeat. That dream was enough to understand, but I supposed I was the type of person who could benefit from additional reminders, wasn't I?

I wanted to be with Haruhi - I wanted to be _worthy_ of Haruhi. After what she'd done and sacrificed, even if she did miss her parents ... to throw away what she'd worked so hard for, what she'd risked ... and accept a _bribe_ to step out of her life? I wrenched the door open and practically leaped out of the car.

My teeth were gritted together, and I didn't shout, by my voice certainly rose as I said, "Listen, _you_!" very rudely. "If you think I'm going to try and cheapen Haruhi's choice, you're _dead wrong_! So you can take this money and _burn_ it for all I care!" With that, I flung the envelope at him.

Of course, it was an envelope, and it tumbled harmlessly into the empty seat at his side- Instead of looking angry, or like a thwarted villain, that man - Haruhi's father - looked crushed, on the verge of tears.

"No!" he cried anxiously. "Wait- I didn't- I didn't mean _that_!"

I froze before turning about in an angry huff and storming home. As angry as the idea made me ... he _was_ Haruhi's father. And she was someone I cared enough about to listen to him on her behalf. "What _did_ you mean, then?" I asked cautiously.

"We- Let's start over," he said anxiously, grabbing the envelope and getting out of the car. "I'll-" He broke off as he spotted a vending machine and nodded at it. "I'll buy you a drink, and we can discuss this reasonably!"

Even if my feelings had suddenly crystallized, I felt I had to give him the benefit of the doubt, so I nodded grudgingly as he closed the car doors and went to the vending machine, hands trembling. "I'm an idiot," he said softly, managing to put enough coins into the machine to get two cans of Karupisu Soda. He handed one to me and motioned encouragingly for me to drink.

Grudgingly, I took the cue and carefully pulled the tab off, sipping the unfamiliar beverage. I would have preferred a glass of milk, but that didn't come in vending machines, and this was a treat for me in any case.

"I didn't say that right," he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I didn't ... want to bribe you to leave my daughter alone."

"What did you want to just - to just _give_ me money for, then?" I asked cautiously.

He barked a short, bitter laugh out. "Haruhi-chan is like her mother," he explained hesitantly. "You- Well, you have to know Haruhi-chan by now! Neither of them would be willing to back down... I'm glad ... that you care strongly enough to say what you did, though. If you ... were to accept a bribe like that, my daughter would not be willing to crawl back and beg for her mother's forgiveness anyway. Such a thing would only ... make her life more difficult."

"I'm sorry," I said contritely, my anger giving way completely to guilt.

"I'm not," he said, his nervousness fading as he offered a weak grin. "Like... Like I said! You're willing to stand next to her, and defend her choices. I'm ... glad for her that it's the case. I didn't ... mean to test your loyalty to her, though I am happy to see it!" He sighed and raked a hand through his thinning hair.

"My daughter, like her mother, is strong-willed. Those two ... have clashed in the past," he said slowly. "Um, I want what's best for both of them, even if I can't ... oppose Aki-chan directly. I can't change Haruhi-chan's mind, either. But I care about both - you understand, don't you?"

I nodded at his sidelong glance, sipping from the drink he'd given me again.

"So... Some day, Aki-chan will come around. She ... is a bit old fashioned," he added with a wince. "I think if she were to meet you... Well, it's her pride, and Haruhi-chan's, that's the real issue. But ... I think if she's given enough time, and Haruhi-chan _can_ make it on her own, Aki-chan will have to realize that she must respect our daughter's choices."

I thought about the indirect way that Asahina-san had to arrange for Haruhi to get a sewing machine. I could understand what he meant about pride! It was a bit humbling that it was really _my_ fault that such an issue had come up; no matter how I might want to deny it, it was Haruhi's pride in accepting ... _me_ that caused this divide.

On the other hand... "But your wife would still have issues with me?" I asked hesitantly.

Haruhi's father sighed glumly. "That ... she'll come around on, too," he mumbled. "Honestly, it's admitting that Haruhi-chan can make her own choices that's the bigger problem."

We were silent for a long minute at that, as Haruhi's father sighed, finishing his drink. At that moment ... I could only feel sympathy for him. At least ... he didn't seem to judge me, and I couldn't even find it in me to resent Haruhi's mother.

Placing the empty can carefully in a rubbish bin, he continued, "A...anyway... I know how Haruhi is, and I've ... spent a little time trying to track you down - but you're always with her, so I could hardly approach you without being obvious about it and letting her know."

"Why not?" I wondered. "I think ... Haruhi would be happy to talk to you, wouldn't she?"

He winced. "But she wouldn't be happy that I couldn't stand up to Aki-chan," he said quietly. "Maybe ... no, there's no question about it. I'm just weak. But ... I can work with you - you can support Haruhi-chan, and I can ... slowly encourage Aki-chan ... and some day, they can reconcile. I have to believe that!"

I wanted to believe that, too, even if I wanted it to be sooner than later. "When, do you think?" I asked cautiously.

He hesitated, eyes going to the empty sky as he considered. "Before you two graduate college, at least," he said carefully. "But ... hopefully sooner than that."

"I can't promise to hide ... well ... anything from Haruhi," I warned him. "I trust her, and I think it's true that she trusts me, too - so I don't want to lie to her."

"I'm glad for her for that," he admitted. "But even so ... some time to let both of them calm down first... Well." He shook his head. "I do want to help her, though - but since I don't think I _can_, I'll settle for helping _you_ help her. That's ... what the money was for. It ... must be hard..." He trailed off and shrugged.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but even _that_ would be tricky," I warned him.

"If she spends time with you and your family, I'm certain you'll find a way," he said insistently. "But if it can help make sure my daughter's healthy and happy, then I'd be happy to give what I can." He produced the envelope again, offering it toward me.

"I don't know if I can accept that," I said slowly.

"You can," he insisted anxiously. "I have to help her in _some_ way. Just ... use it to pay for a date, maybe offer to buy her something nice - you work, and if you care for her, I know you'd be willing to do that for her if you had the means, right?"

"I... If she really digs and asks where the money came from, I won't lie to her," I warned him.

He faltered briefly, but then nodded his understanding. "I may be too weak to face her myself, but maybe if you can let her know that I - and Aki-chan, even if she won't admit it yet - _do_ still care, then maybe that's for the best," he agreed.

And even though I wasn't convinced, I accepted the envelope - a bit surprised when the man grabbed my hand firmly, giving it a strong, Western-style shake. "I'm trusting you to take care of my daughter, because I can't," he warned, smiling wanly.

I nodded, and he released my hand, looking even more exhausted - but at least faintly relieved.

"Maybe," I started hesitantly, when he took a few steps away. Clearing my throat, I told him, "Maybe you should give me your phone number. Once in a while ... maybe I can call you to let you know how she's doing."

He fumbled through his pockets and produced a business card eagerly. "Yes- Absolutely," he agreed. "And ... while it might be a lot to hope for, maybe if she's willing to talk to her mother some day..." He trailed off and nodded. Coughing, he gave me one last smile, adding, "Though ... being entirely honest, Aki-chan would be furious if she became a grandmother before she could reconcile with her daughter."

"I- Uh... Thank you, Suzumiya-san," I managed, a bit shakily.

He paused, staring up at the night sky momentarily, then offered me a warm smile. "You can call me Akira, Son," he insisted. "If my daughter doesn't mind you calling her by name, then neither do I."

Leaving me with that thought - as stunned as if I'd been struck upside the head with a brick - the full weight of what, 'Take care of my daughter,' meant settled in.

I stared at the envelope dumbly as I mulled it over. A _date_? That _was_ what I wanted, but wasn't certain about. An offhand comment like that...

...but I was being stupid, wasn't I? Haruhi had already made great sacrifices to be with me, and was standing by her choice. I'd support her, for certain. Hey! Even if her father _hadn't_ told me that, shouldn't I have been stepping up to that challenge? What was the point in whining that I owed her and then doing _nothing_?

He may have been right that Haruhi does have a certain amount of pride, but she wasn't stupid by any means - and she understood more than probably _I_ ever would.

After her father left, I found myself wandering about town aimlessly, still trying to sort things out. He had saved me some time, but I wasn't quite ready to go home and explain why Haruhi was too busy to my family. I had a lot to mull over, and it was after the time that a train would have taken me home when I stopped, realizing I had walked all the way to the downtown district nearest home.

A long line of people waited to get into a nearby movie theater. I had only ever been to a theater once, and that long ago ... but Haruhi's family had gone often. Did she miss it? Wasn't it something she had enjoyed?

I craned my neck to look at the board displaying the name of the movie everyone seemed so eager to see; the characters there hadn't been updated since more than a week prior, announcing the release of a movie that had opened on the thirtieth of the last month.

Well ... _there_ was an idea, wasn't there?

* * *

I was both nervous and excited for the next day, as Koizumi and I met at the train station on the way to Nagato's place. I had anticipated my sister's tantrum over not getting to see her, "Haru-nee," due to the sewing machine project, and so she was tagging along with me, excited to be visiting my friends.

If Koizumi was surprised that I brought my sister along, he didn't show it. Since we were going to be doing homework, she had brought hers, as well - and even though I doubted Haruhi would complain, she brought her own contribution to the pot-luck. My mother had declared that the minor expense of a package of anpan from the market on the way to the train station was a worthwhile expense, especially when I'd outlined my plan for the later evening.

I wanted my sister to be surrounded by friends who would accept her - like I had been lucky enough to find myself. While things were still going well for her at school, I didn't think it would hurt at all if she were to get along with the friends _I_ was proud of making, would it?

Naturally, despite - or perhaps _because_ of - her clumsy and tactless questions about Nagato and Asahina-san being wealthy heiresses, they both accepted her as easily as Haruhi, brushing aside my ... not entirely sincere apologies for bringing her along.

The anpan may have helped with that.

But in a sense, my sister was a distraction ploy - and while she engaged her _new_ 'nee-chans,' I managed to corner Haruhi in the kitchen. Her ability to handle multiple dishes at once was impressive, but she only glanced at me and listed things she needed handed to her once she realized I was in the room.

"Haruhi," I posed, handing the bottle of soy sauce over to her. "Are you busy tonight?"

She started, almost spilling too much in and gave me a curious, uncertain look. "What did you have in mind?" she asked cautiously.

"Eh - even though my little sister's here right now, would you like to have dinner with my family? That is... My mother missed you last night as well, and ... you know how Imouto is when she doesn't get to see you," I offered.

"Oh, is that all?" she asked with a smirk, handing the bottle back to me. "Um, mirin and ginger - cabinet to the left of the stove."

I retrieved the requested ingredients and waited until she was done pouring before adding, "There's also something I'd like to show you tonight ... if you're willing."

"What's that?" she asked, frowning. "Why are you being so evasive, anyway?"

"Ah, well, it would be just us - and my sister," I explained. "It's ... not _much_, but I remember your wish to see something amazing?"

"You've found something?" she asked, staring at me in surprise.

"Eh, maybe it's nothing, really, but I believe it's something my sister would love, and I thought..." I trailed off there.

Haruhi relaxed, smiling brightly. "Well, okay - she's really adorable, so I don't have any problems with it ... but your parents won't mind?"

I rolled my eyes, grabbing the cabbage when she asked for it. "Haruhi, if she thought she'd get away with it, and Asahina-san and Nagato didn't need you, my mom would move you into Imouto's room as it is," I chided her gently.

She snorted at me, even as her face flushed. "Set- Set the table," she instructed, turning away. "It'll be ready in a minute!"

I nodded, thinking more about the later plans than the fun we were already having.

* * *

Of course, my sister didn't actually know about the plan either, though that was how I wanted it. When we finished dinner with my family I led the pair of them for a walk.

"What are we going to do?" my sister asked.

"It's a surprise," I announced.

Haruhi pursed her lips, staring at me suspiciously. "You think you're so clever," she groused, though she couldn't help but smile anyway. "I don't know what he has planned, either, Imouto, but if he's got a smile like that, it must be something good!"

"Are we going to the zoo?" my sister asked excitedly. "Oh- Or Miyokichi's?"

"You'll see," I told them.

My sister's legs got tired, especially after all the walking to Nagato's place, so I had her climb on my back - her weight was nothing compared to the boxes at work, after all. When we rounded a corner and reached the end of the line waiting to get into the theater, Haruhi started, almost walking past me when I stopped. "What are we doing here?" she asked, frowning, her hands on her hips.

"We're taking my sister to see a movie," I answered, unable to keep from grinning. "I picked up the tickets last night- I'd been saving up for a while, after all!" And that part was entirely true, even if Haruhi's ticket was paid for by her father - technically.

Haruhi's mouth fell open a short distance and she turned to stare at the same board I had previously. "What- I- Oh!"

"Ah?" my sister asked in surprise. "I can't read that title!" Pointing at the board she declared, "That's 'Star', but what's the rest?"

"'Star Wars'?" Haruhi asked, eyes wide. "I've- I've read about this in magazines! It was _huge_ in America! Kyon- How did- You-"

She cut off, as my sister wriggled, and I crouched to let her stand on her own - hopping in excitement. "We're going to see a _movie_!?" she practically exploded, the eagerness on her face a mirror for Haruhi's. "_Wow_!"

"Well ... it's not quite the same as getting to time travel, befriend an esper, or actually _go_ to an alien world ... but unless Asahina-san's already learned everything you have to teach her, you just might win that contest, Haruhi," I said, shrugging.

Haruhi playfully punched my shoulder, though there wasn't any force in it. "You tricked me into agreeing to see this!" she protested, eyes shining.

"Yeah, I guess I'm a terrible person," I agreed. "Good thing you're here to protect my sister from my horrible influence."

"A...anyway," Haruhi added in a subdued voice, her cheeks red. "I think Yuki is going to be the real winner..."

She might have been right, but I thought that if Nagato won, we all did - so that would be fine, too, wouldn't it?

* * *

Seeing a movie was more of an experience than I had recalled, but I think the company was what made it memorable more than anything else. I _could_ have tried to make it a proper date, but there was no reason to rush ... and even though she could sometimes be annoying, I really didn't mind my sister getting a treat like that, too.

Since there wasn't any rush, I wanted to do my best to do things right, after all!

And ... maybe, just a little bit, my little sister made a convenient excuse to help keep me from worrying that Haruhi only liked me as a friend. Dreams aside, if there was _one_ person I didn't want to face rejection from...

Imouto fell asleep during the ending credits, so I ended up carrying her home. Once we got there, my mother whisked her to bed, and my father and I gave Haruhi the usual ride home.

Well ... Haruhi had been busy for the last few days, and fell asleep in the car, despite her excitement. She'd pushed herself to try and help Asahina-san, hadn't she? Knowing her, she _would_ do that...

If she had friends to look out for her, that seemed fine, though, so I managed to pick her up without waking her- Asahina-san must have heard the car pull up, because she opened the door as I got there, gasping quietly, eyes twinkling as she saw us.

Touching a fingertips to her lips with a wink, she gestured me inside. I followed dutifully, seeing that Nagato and Asahina-san had been watching the television; I only caught a title reading, 'Uchu kara no Messeji: Ginga Taisen'.

Too bad Haruhi was asleep! It sounded like the sort of thing she'd be interested in. Asahina-san and Nagato both ignored the show; the older girl led the way after I kicked my shoes off, and Nagato efficiently set up Haruhi's futon and bedding.

After I managed to set her down, still without waking her, I couldn't help but notice a small, cheap picture frame sitting next to Haruhi's alarm clock.

It held a picture from an instant camera, and my mouth dropped open slightly in shock, mirroring the expression of the person _there_. I did remember fumbling with her parents' camera and once accidentally taking a picture of myself, but I hadn't realized she'd _kept_ it, and...

...well, maybe I was stupid for worrying so much about certain things.

Asahina-san's eyes widened as she saw where my gaze went, and she waved her hands frantically, shooing me out of the room as her face turned red. I managed not to chuckle as Nagato removed Haruhi's shoes and pulled her blanket into place.

Yeah, as long as we remained friends, I couldn't help but think that things were going to turn out alright after all.

* * *

Author's notes: I think this may be ... a bit wordy, to say the least, and it's all largely pointless WAFF - but I hope it's enjoyable anyway. Thanks go to Sarsaparilla for her commentary on the initial draft, and the Soulriders crew for their comments on later drafts. In the meantime - happy Tanabata!


End file.
